Haunted?
by StopItsTeaTime
Summary: When ZIM and Dib are forced to do a project, they decide to work on a project that will prove a house is really haunted. Then things go horribly wrong! But...they get help from the unexpected. Slight ZADF . Chapter 8 is UP! **ON HIATUS**
1. Prologue

Haunted

An Invader ZIM story

_**Prologue: **_Ms Bitters looked around the class. She (or he) saw there were only four students left.

"Sara, you and Zita will be paired for this. Don't screw this up!!" The class grew silent. They knew this would be a problem. The problem was the last two students.

"Dib, you and ZIM will be paired up. Do something interesting!"

ZIM, who had not been paying attention, lifted his head. He raised an eye. Dib just sat there. Too mad to speak. Finally he stood up. He glared at ZIM, ZIM glared back.

"Everyone will have some time to talk about a topic. You have five minutes. If you don't come up with a topic, you probably won't go to college. Move." The kids scrambled to each other and began talking. ZIM and Dib just stood there. Finally they slowly walked to each other. Frustration in their eyes. Or maybe just more anger. Dib finally spoke.

"Soo…want to...um…do a project on ghosts, Bigfoot?" he smirked. "Aliens?" ZIM's eye twitched. He grabbed a book off the self. It was called _List of projects that are interesting. _Dib opened the book. His eyes widened. On the page was a supposedly haunted house. Dib's eyes met his enemy's for a second. Dib closed the book. "We're doing a project on that house." He declared. ZIM's eyes widened. "NO, we are not!" he opened the book again. He opened to a page that had different dog breeds on it. "We're doing a project on those." He announced. "NO we are not." "YES, we are." And so on and so on...

ZIM and Dib began to get really annoying. All of the other students-who had already picked their topic, kept telling them to "shut up!" Finally Ms. Bitters kicked them out. Along with the book. Finally Dib spoke up. "OK, ZIM you win...I'll do the project on dogs." He smirked. "But only because you are afraid." That got ZIM's attention. He shot up. "AFRAID?" he screeched. "ZIM is afraid of NOTHING! I WILL do this project!!" Dib smirked again. "So...Heh...Where is that house anyway?" Dib opened the book looking for the page. "Good question." He said. "It…is…in…" He found the page. The house was only one town away.

The two of them told their topic. said they had to prove the house was haunted to pass. She then dismissed them to start working. Dib accepted, ZIM looked…nervous??

_I thought you said an invader was afraid of nothing? _Dib wondered as they walked of the classroom. ZIM stopped walking. He looked around. "What?"

_Did I really say that out loud??!! _Dib wondered. He looked innocent and said "what?" ZIM shook it off and kept walking. Dib-who had the book in his hands- read a little about the house. "_Hilagard Mansion was built around the 1800's. Three little girls lived there. Then one rainy day one of them mysteriously disappeared. When she was found, she was pronounced dead with strange wolf-like slashes on her neck, and was practically mauled." _Dib made a face. "That's lovely" ZIM said. (Obviously not meaning it.) Dib looked down and continued.

"_This mansion is located nowhere near any wolves, and her death is a mystery. Kathrin Alybayyer, sister of victim, stated she sworn she had seen bear prints in the yard after. Then they turned into human prints, and then wolf prints. She claims her sister was murdered by a 'shape shifter' [see page 89]" _Dib stopped again. ZIM kept walking/marching/whatever he does. "C'MON FILTHY DIB-WORM!" he said, "marching" along. Dib looked at the book. "Don't you know what a shape shifter is???" ZIM rolled his eyes as if to say 'DUH!". He turned around. "Of course I don't filthy human." Then he marched away, ahead of Dib. Dib looked back at the book. "_Kathrin also says she heard strange noises and howling downstairs in the yard every night. The doors would open and close on the stillest summer nights on their own. Blood would sometimes drip down the window. Once she said the blood drippings spelled out her name. The Alybayyer family moved out and no one ever moved in. The house has been investigated and is not yet officially proven haunted. Most injuries and murders occur near that house Anyone who walks in, is yet to come out." _Dib slammed the book, and ran to keep up with his fast moving enemy. They then reached the house. ZIM, who looked a little sick/nervous himself (after hearing that "legend") marched right up to the door, and opened it. Both were sucked in.


	2. 1: A dark room

**Chapter 1:**

ZIM and Dib tumbled into the old creepy house. They fell on the floor. The book went flying and fell next to Dib. Dib lifted his head and opened the book. There was only one paragraph left. Dib began to read it.

"_Hilagard Mansion has been banned for all citizens, no one is allowed to pass. Two years ago, two girls disappeared there. No one has seen them since. No trespassing. In 2009 the mansion is to be knocked down for investigating and replacement." _

Dib's eyes met ZIM's. ZIM's eyes widened. Because of fear? Or anger? We will never know... "You fool!" Bellowed ZIM. His eyes narrowed "Didn't you think of reading the LAST PARAGRAPH before we were sucked into this…this…PLACE!" Dib shrugged. "Hey, you were the one who…first of all, you weren't paying that great attention to me when I was reading, and second YOU were the one who opened the door!!!" ZIM rolled his huge eyes. "YOU were the one who chose this filthy project in the first place pitiful human!!" Dib crossed his arms. They both walked away in different directions. The door locked behind them.

Dib whipped out a notebook and began looking around. "_Might as well start my project..."_ he thought. He noticed this place was seriously dusty, and kind of musty smelly. Dib walked along a long hallway. He put his hand on the rail. Dust collected on his cloak sleeve. Then he came to a partly molded, rotted wooden door. He turned the door knob. It was really dark inside the room. Dib stepped inside. The door slammed behind him. He began to panic. "You're_ okay, you're okay. Just turn on your camera and look for the light switch" So_ he did. But there was NO light switch. "_Okay.._."Dib thought. _"I just have to find something that produces light…a candle maybe?" _ Dib wandered around the rather large room. He could barely see from the light of his camera. The floor creaked and groaned. Suddenly Dib smashed right into something big. A dresser? No...It was too big. A wardrobe? Items began falling out of the drawer. They rolled over to something. "_Candles!" _Dib cheered. He walked over to the first candle and bumped into something. A wall…and on that wall? _A light switch!!!_ YES!

ZIM walked into what looked like a kitchen. He took his mechanical note pad out of his PAK. He began to meander around. "_Hmm…boring…boring…boring…not interesting…yawn…no good…OH! What's that! Oh…no good…" _ZIM walked around peering into everything possible. Closets, cabinets, drawers, even the refrigerator. Nothing seemed to catch his eye. Then he saw an old moldy door. He opened it and there was a looooong hallway of mirrors. _"Cool"_ ZIM thought as he walked along the hallway. Suddenly the flickering light that was hanging by a thin wire went out. ZIM shrieked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" He tried to run but smashed right into a wall. Shaking, ZIM put both arms out and began to walk. He could have sworn he saw light coming from the end of the hallway. And no, he was not dying there was another room! With light! Yes! ZIM raced towards it, only bumping into the walls twice.

Dib had switched on the light to see he was in a study-like room. There was a couch, a bookshelf, and a stack of boxes. The box in which Dib smacked into, held all of the candles, which were really incense. They smelled nice. Dib was roaming through the boxes. He noticed a crack in the wall. He peeked through it. "_Sunset"_ Dib said aloud. It was getting dark pretty quickly. He went back to snooping. Suddenly, he stumbled across a torn, old, yellowish piece of paper. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Dib slowly walked over to the light switch. He turned it off so no body could find him. The door slammed opened. Dib screamed boldly murder. "_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. 2: Not alone

**Chapter 2: part 1: Dib's POV **

I switched on the light when I realized who was there. In walked…ZIM. The heck of someone to do that to me! ZIM looked around at his surroundings; the boxes, the incense, the musty old couch, and me, probably as white as a ghost. ZIM wrote something in that electronic notepad of his, and glanced at me. His eyes were cryptic. "I scared you." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Way to point that out, Captain Obvious!" ZIM ignored me. "I scared you" he repeated. "I scared you without even trying!" He smiled a smile of triumph. ZIM would be ZIM… "Whatever" I said as I peeked through the crack in the wall. It was too dark for me to see. "Hmm..." I said aloud. "I wonder what time it is…" ZIM was the one to roll his eyes this time. He opened his backpack of his-his PAK, and took out what looked like a really advanced planner. He pressed a button and the time projected itself on the cracked wall. "120:123??" I wondered as I saw the "time". ZIM looked kind of…I don't know..."Whoops…uh…wrong 'time zone'". ZIM said quickly as he fumbled with the thingy once more. "10:02 sounds much better." I noted. I looked around. I noticed a large record player. Apparently so did ZIM. He strolled over to it. He looked seriously confused. He placed that stick thing on it and it began to play a song. ZIM jumped like, three feet in the air. He saw me watching and brushed himself off. He pretended nothing happened. But I didn't let go of it so soon. "Scared??" I taunted. Leave it for a "mighty" Irken Invader to be brought down by an old house...that...might be...haunted…and where we might be trapped...Forever. I began freaking out. NO! Must…not…show…weakness…get it together man! ZIM flinched. Then he sat on the old couch. He looked kind of…worn… Then I began to feel REAL tired. And the slow lullaby-like music didn't help either. I slouched down against the wall. I closed my eye for a second. Then I noticed ZIM was in front of me…looking down at me. "Tired?" he asked. But surprisingly he didn't sound taunting. I just nodded. Then my eyes drooped. Stupid record...stops playing tiring music... Suddenly I felt someone pick me up. Kind of uncomfortably, but then it dropped me. On the couch. It was probably ZIM. I opened an eye to see him slouching down and opening his PAK. He plugged it into something. Then it said in a mechanical voice "recharging…data...ZIM" And ZIM fell "asleep". My eyes dropped. I followed ZIM's lead.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

**Chapter 2: part 1: ZIM's POV.**

A few hours later I was fully recharged. It felt much better. I opened my eyes. These stupid human lenses blurred my superior Irken vision. I peered at Dib-worm. He was asleep. I decided I was NOT going to spend the rest of the night stuck in a smelly old room with him. Slowly I crept out of the room. Then using the light of my notepad, I walked down the halls. I didn't recognize this hall… human architecture is so weird… I slowly walked around a corner… what is this?? I came into a room that was covered in spider webs. I felt around for the light switch, and found it. Ick...the room was peeling, and the furniture was greenish. Suddenly I heard someone coming up behind me. Was it Dib? I opened my PAK and took out my spare boot. It was not that good of a weapon, but it was hard, and better than nothing. I turned the lights of. I heard the footsteps come closer, and closer. Suddenly I felt breathing behind me. I swung around quickly, and my boot hit something or someone hard, with a SMACK! He/she fell to the ground. "OW!" the person screeched. It didn't sound like Dib. I turned on the lights again. It wasn't Dib.


	4. 3: Madness rising

**Sorry I haven't continued in a while! Been super busy…graduation and stuff… crazy goings. Thanks for y'all for replying, and hope this looong chapter makes up for not continuing in a while: D**

**Please reply; that keeps me going!**

**-Invader KT**

_**ZIM's POV:**_

My eyes widened as I saw the person lying on the floor… It was a girl. She was lying on the floor. Not moving. Suddenly I heard running. It was coming from behind me. I gripped my shoe tighter. I spun around. Dib-stink! My eyes widened. Dib stopped running as he noticed what had happened. Me. The shoe. The girl, who wasn't moving. Dib stared at the girl. Did he know her? Whoops… surely he must know I didn't mean to…err…leave her in this condition. Dib had a look on his face that was a mix of confusion, and that look that says _"okay...that's creepy…" _Dib finally found his pitiful voice and said "err…why you would have a shoe in your PAK?" Sometimes, I don't know about that human...

"Do you NOT see this…err…other human on the floor?" I said, gesturing to her. Dib looked down again. "I DID, I didn't quite know what to say…" He bent down and shook her. I stood there. I didn't know what to do… and I _always_ know what to do! The girl stirred, and sat up. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

I reached up and made sure my disguise was still on. It was. Good. The girl stood up. I scowled. That girl is taller than me! Does she have more power than me? Grrr… The girl looked at me. Like she was trying to remember something. Did I know her? Did she know me? "Um…where am I?" The girl asked. Her voice was realllly high...like a pitiful mouse. "Who are you?" Dib asked. There was something about his voice. He….looked really interested in her. "Oh, I'm Carlotta…Carly, or Carla for short." Dib stared at this...Carlotta. "_Why are you here?"_ I wondered "_how did you get here". _ Carlotta looked at me. _Crap!_ [Wait...Is that right? Yes I think so] _did I say that aloud? "_Yes...you did" Dib said. "_Did I say THAT aloud?" _"Yes!" Dib-worm huffed. "Now shut up…" be_ that way _I thought. Making SURE my mouth was closed. This place was making me act weird…weirder than Dib. Or GIR. _Yikes, I must never think that again!_ "Think what?" Carlotta asked. Dang! I closed my mouth and said nothing else.

_**Dib's POV:**_

Have you ever slept, but could hear and sense everything around you. So I was sleeping, yet hearing and smelling, and feeling everything around me. I could hear the sound of something being unplugged. Then I heard someone creeping around the room. The floors creaked. Who was in here? It wasn't me, and ZIM was "sleeping" too. Right? Well, suddenly the noise stopped. I still heard soft noises. Kinda like mice scurrying around. Well, DUH! This place is probably filled with mice, and rats, and cockroaches… Then I heard more creeping noises. More like a human's. Or alien's if ZIM was awake and back. No, I don't think it is. It sounds to…graceful to be ZIM's. Who else was here? I wanted to spring up and find out who was there, but my eyes just wouldn't open! Darn it! Then I heard the sound of someone opening something. Metal? Then I heard a LOUD bashing noise. "OWWWWW-WHAT THE? OWWW!" Suddenly, I could see a strange flash in my so-called "dream" I could see a black boot. And a girl. She was lying on the floor. And I could see a rather large rat. Then I saw a telephone. And a knife... My eyes snapped opened. I leaped off the couch and ran to where the noise was. When I got there, I saw something I should have expected to see. ZIM, a shoe in his hand. I looked down at his feet. Both shoes were on. Why would he have a _shoe_ in his PAK.? Oh and there was a girl lying on the floor? Unconscious. She looked… well…where have I seen her? Have I seen her before? She had long curly blonde hair. And was seriously pale, and looked like she hadn't washed her clothes in ages. ZIM turned around. His big bug eyes grew _huge_ and he gripped the shoe in his hand so hard it looked like it could have snapped in two. Wait! I realized I was running, and stopped. Why hadn't I realized that? I stopped. I opened my mouth but nothing came out! I cleared my throat. ZIM looked down at the girl. She was kind of cute. "Err..." I said. ZIM looked at me. What was I going to say? Darn! Well…I had to say _something!_ "_Err…why would you have __a shoe in your PAK?"_ I finally said. Wow! What was that? ZIM looked at me in a way that really said "WTF?" I felt really stupid. "Do you not see this…err...other human on the floor?" ZIM pointed to her. I looked down at her. Grrr... "I DID, I didn't quite know what to say…" I bent down and shook her.

Then the girl sat up. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. They were huge and bright green. She rubbed her head. "Um…where am I?" The girl asked. Her voice was high pitched. "Who are you?" I wondered. She...where did I know her? "Oh, I'm Carlotta…Carly, or Carla for short." I looked at her. Thinking. Then ZIM interrupted my thoughts. "Why are you here?" He said "how did you get here". Carly looked at him in a weird way. Was she...nervous? "Crap! I say that aloud?" ZIM cried. "Yes...you did" I said. How did he not know what he said? "Did I say THAT aloud?" "Yes!" I huffed. This place was weird. It made me feel weird, but relieved that it wasn't only affecting me. "Now...err…shut up!" I said hoping he didn't know I was acting weird too…that is, if it showed. ZIM rolled his eyes. Then he looked disgusted. _"Yikes, I must never think that again!" _he cried. "Think what?" Carly asked. ZIM scowled, and clamped his mouth shut.

I the focused on Carly again. She really looked familiar. It was maddening. This house was maddening! "So are we the only ones here?" I finally asked. Carly nodded. "Just you, me, and him." She gestured to ZIM, who hadn't said anything for the past five minutes. Yes, that's shocking. "Oh." I said. "Well…I'm Dib." And I looked at ZIM "he's ZIM." Carly nodded. ZIM cleared his throat. "So…how long have you been trapped-or…how long have you been here?" He asked. Carly thought for a moment. "I don't remember. Anything. All I remember is being sucked here. I'm not even sure if Carlotta is my real name! But I'm guessing that means a really long time…" ZIM's eyes widened and I groaned. Or at least it was suppose to be a groan. It sounded like a cat being murdered. "Forget he asked" I said quickly. Carly nodded-again. It was pretty nice to have someone here who has been here for a while. She must know this place pretty well. Carly walked away. Into the darkness. "Come on!" she cried. "I wouldn't stay in one room for long. This place is pretty haunted. It could make you go mad." ZIM and I looked at each other for a second. "That explains a lot" ZIM said. Then he clamped his hand over his mouth and ran ahead. Leaving me alone. "WAIT UP!" I ran into the darkness. Of course, me being me, as soon as I ran three feet...I banged into the wall. "OW"


	5. 4: Phone call

***Thanks everyone for replying! I am sorry for such a late continuation! Here is this chapter. Now that school is out, I can reply faster! ^-^ Enjoy… Please reply! (I love feedback!)**

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN INVADER ZIM (sadly)**

_**ZIM'S POV:**_

It was dark, and smelly. I didn't dare think or say anything. This place really _was_ making me feel all weird. I held my arms out so I wouldn't bash into a wall-like someone I have the misfortune to know did. Then there was light. I could see Carlotta walk into the room. I followed. We were in a hallway with stairs. She trotted up the stairs. I waited for Dib. When he finally emerged from the darkness, he was clutching his nose. His hand was kind of bloody. Bloody nose! Hahaha… I ran up the stairs. Dib followed. Then the step below me made a creaking noise. I hopped off of it just in time for it to crash down. Dib skipped that step and we continued. _How long is this staircase? _I wondered. Of course, as I suspected, Dib heard me "thinking" this. "Pretty long I guess…" I rolled my eyes. Finally the stairs ended. I didn't see that girl anywhere though. I opened my mouth to speak. "Where did she go" I asked. Dib looked at me. _"I said, where did she go! Have you gone deaf?" _Dib looked at me like I had 1,000 antennas. Feeling stupid I looked up...then realized that one: I was still wearing my wig-thingy, and two: even if I weren't, I can't see my head. "Quit it, what are you doing! Pretending to be a mime?" Heh? _You're crazy!_ I thought _I don't even know what a mime even is! Quit acting...all…not…normal-ish… _

Dib looked at me. "Why are _you _acting all weird-ish?" I rolled my eyes. "I am not weird..." The Dib didn't hear me. Then…_WAIT! How did you hear that? I was thinking! Now you can read minds? Freakish!_ _** "I'm **_freakish? Dib bellowed. "At least I don't communicate _through_ my mind" I rolled my eyes. _You _poor,_ poor human worm baby. _I thought_ I feel almost sorry for you seeing that clearly, you have no brain. _Let him think what he wants to of that. Suddenly I realized I had forgotten what I going to say…or rather think right after we made it up the death stairs… oh yeah, the girl. She was nowhere in sight.

"RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIG! RIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIING! RIIINGGG!" Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise. And it wasn't in my head either. Dib-worm heard it too, and he wandered to find the source of it. Stupid Boy.

_**Dib'S POV:**_

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG RRIIIINNNNGGG! There was a loud ring that sounded like a telephone! Maybe it was someone who was looking for us! Maybe… I ran in front of ZIM… kind of pushing him on the way, and tried to get closer to where the rings were. Suddenly I saw something move. Was it that girl…um…? (Oh yeah) was it Carly? No…it was a rat. It was _huge!_ About the size of a Death Raptor's head! And that's big! Suddenly it moved in front of me, and I fell over it. Oomph! I realized it wasn't very smart of me to run after my nose was just bleeding badly, because not it was bleeding again…drat. Suddenly that rat scampered into a room in the end of the hallway. I raced to it, and as I did, the ringing got louder. The floors screeched as I ran across it, and the walls were peeled like an orange. I finally walked into what looked like a girl's bedroom. A bed, dollhouse, pink walls, and…AHA! PHONE! RIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG! I fumbled with the phone and finally picked it up. "Uhh…. Hello?" I could hear static and heavy breathing. Then a reply. "Helow?" The voice asked. "Is this Dib?" WOAH! Creepy. I couldn't tell if it was a girl, or a boy. Whoever it was, the fact that it knew my name send shivers through my spine. "Yeeeeeeeeeahh...This is...Err…Dib…" The voice on the phone began to cough. A lot. "Oh, yeah...well Dib, I just wanted you to know dat I no u r in dis howse, and I KNOW why, and I know wether or not you and ur little friend will make it out. I will be watching you...Dib. I WILL be watching you. And so I'd be careful if I were u…" Then it hung up. I dropped the phone and ran. I sprinted down the hall and right smack into ZIM. He fell over backwards, and we tumbled down the stairs. I could hear what ZIM was thinking and I have to admit, it was pretty funny. Then we stopped falling. I pushed myself up, and onto my feet. ZIM still was lying on the floor, his eyes closed. I looked around. "Woah…" Instead of falling to the first floor, we were on a completely different floor, in a different part of the house. Suddenly, a pair of glowing green eyes appeared in the darkness of one of the halls. I grasped the railing of the stairs, and gasped. Those eyes looked really familiar. ZIM opened his eyes, and stumbled to get up. Both contacts had fallen out, and his wig was out of place. He quickly reached into his PAK, and pulled out another pair of lenses. He put them in. Then he spotted the eyes, and stepped back. _Um...yes, because that isn't creepy at all_ He thought. Then the eyes got closer. And closer. Then they were about to come out of the light when there was a roll of thunder. ZIM and I actually shared a nervous glance for a second. We snapped back to the eyes. They widened. Then they disappeared.

**Okay, I know this might be a bit much to...err..to kinda grasp, and it mite be confusing, but just message me and I will make sure u understand it if you want me to. Thanks for reading!**

**I will try to put up the next chapter ASAP!**

**~Invader KT**


End file.
